I'm Sorry
by unexpectedillusions
Summary: When Kensi is kidnapped will Deeks make it in time to save her or will something unimaginable happen? (Just a one-shot.) Warning! Character Death.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Deeks kicked down the door, quickly taking out two cartel gunrunners he scanned the room checking every corner for any suspect that might be hiding. Finding none he swiftly moved towards the door on the opposite side of the room, placing his ear right up against it her heard muffled screams and the sound of metal scraping on concrete. The detective took a step backwards before kicking down the door and eliminating another cartel member who was holding a gun to Kensi's head.

He scanned the room whilst moving towards his partner, finding no signs of anyone else in the room he pulled out his combat knife and cut the bind holding Kensi's wrists and ankles to the chair. He next slowly tugged the gag out of her mouth allowing her to talk properly without the taste of stale sweat invading her mouth. He helped Kensi out of the rusty metal chair that had been bolted to the ground, but still could scrape along the ground an inch or two.

Once she was on her feet she took in her surroundings in the light that was creeping through the opening where the door used to be. Deeks pulled out his backup gun and placed it in her outstretched palm before slowly moving back towards the broken door. Once through the doorway the slowly navigated their way through the warehouse, careful to spot any hiding cartel members, finding none they turned out of the room and into a long passageway that had creaky wooden doors lining each side.

Working as one the swiftly moved down the passage making as little noise as possible. The came to another door that had been busted open and walked into the room, checking every inch as to make sure they were alone. "Looks like we're good Kens." Deeks stated turning to face his partner. "Yeah, looks like it." She replied with a relieved grin on her face, which Deeks matched instantly.

Suddenly a bullet whizzed past Deeks' head and shattered the window behind, Deeks, acting on instinct wrapped a toned arm around his partner's waist and grabbed a loose electricity cord that had been ripped from the wall. Kensi wrapped her arms round his neck and as the pair swung out the window and down towards the level below. Once Kensi arms were tightly wrapped around his neck Deeks let go of her waist and pulled his gun out from the back of his jeans, he then leapt out of the window, spinning around in the air for just long enough to double tap the cartel leader in the chest. The pair swung down to the floor below and smashed through the glass before landing hard on the concrete floor in a pile.

Deeks watched as Kensi slowly pull herself off his chest and in to a sitting position. "Kens, you're bleeding." Deeks exclaimed noticing the blood staining the right side of her shirt. Kensi carefully moved her fingers over the stain, cautiously prodding the area beneath. "It's not mine." She replied, glancing into his eyes before dropping down to his bloodstained chest. Following her gaze he dropped his vision to his chest and watched as the bloodstain on his shirt grew a little bigger. In that moment everything clicked and he fell back in pain from the gunshot wound.

Deeks stared up at the roof until what seemed to be an angel came into view, but it wasn't an angel, it was Kensi. "Deeks! Deeks! Come on Deeks stay with me." Kensi exclaimed, placing both her hands and pushing down on the wound. This seemed to snap Deeks back in to focus, he looked straight in to Kensi's eyes, mismatched and highlight with obvious fear and worry. "Kens, stop." Deeks moaned watching as she glanced in to his eyes with confusion before shifting back to the open wound. "Kensi, please stop." Deeks repeated, still failing to get Kensi to stop.

With all the strength he could muster, Deeks lifted his arm and placed his hand on top of Kensi's, pausing for a moment while her mismatched orbs connected with his ocean blue ones, he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing her knuckles he mumbled, "I love you Kensi, I always have." Kensi paused for a moment tears starting to streak down her face. "I love you too Deeks." She replied watching as his face become almost as pale as a ghost. "I'm sorry Kensi, I didn't want to leave you." Deeks whispered each breath becoming shorter. "I know Deeks, I know." Kensi answered as the first tear slid off her face and dripped on to the cold concrete beneath her partner.

With that Deeks' hand slid out from her grasp and fell down to his side, Kensi still watched his eyes, they were a pale blue now and obviously lifeless. Her sobs then started to erupt and she couldn't stop the choked cries from leaving her throat. She moved a shaky hand up towards her partner's eyes and closed his eyelids, he now looked peaceful, like he could be asleep, if only for his faded skin colour.

Her hand dropped back to her side and she cried helplessly for what seemed like forever, only pausing when she heard footsteps. She instantly stopped sobbing and reached for the gun she had tucked in the waistband of her jeans. She pointed towards the door and was about to fire when Sam came in to view, followed by Callen. She dropped the gun back on the concrete and resumed where she left off.

The two agents paused in the doorway taking in the sight before them. Their little sister who never cried or showed and sign of pain, was a mess, she had tears streaking down her cheeks that seemed like they would never stop, her hands when red with dried blood and her shirt sleaves stained the same colour. But the thing that stood out the most was the Detective, he may have been lying in a pool of blood but he seemed so peaceful, as if he could have been sleeping. The funny guy who used always find a way to make them laugh was gone, he had been replaced with a lifeless body. There was no way he deserved this, he had sacrificed more then anyone could imagine to keep the team safe, to keep his family safe, but it wasn't enough.

The two men walked over to Kensi's side and held her tight, letting her tears soak through their shirts; they stayed that way until the paramedics strode in. They all glanced at the newcomers, pleading with their eyes to bring him back to life, but there was nothing they could do. Deeks may be gone from the world, but he had carved a way into their hearts, and he was never leaving there.

**Please review, I would love to hear what you thought. -unexpectedillusions**


End file.
